


Clutching

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: larissaloki asked: I have a crack prompt which may interest you (inspired by 3hours sleep with a difficult toddler and watching lots of how to train a dragon) dragon! Tony and viking Peter? :3Anonymous said: Um, dragon Tony protecting a clutch of eggs?----------------------Originally posted to tumblr. Possibility of future chapters (prompt me on tumblr if you would like to see more).





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was not shaking. He was not shaking, he was not shaking. He gripped the knife (which seemed comparatively small, now that he thought about it, versus a dragon) in his hand tighter, creeping closer to the cave entrance. Okay, so this was a stupid idea, and he  _knew_  this was a stupid idea, but he was going to be in trouble either way, so he might as well  _try_  to go through with it. Right? What’s the worst that could happen? Dying? Psh, that wouldn’t happen, he was a viking! 

He peeked into the cave, trying to keep mostly hidden in case the dragon started to flame. The expedition to exterminate this one was supposed to head out tomorrow, but he had to prove himself somehow. 

It was dark, cobalt eyes glittering dangerously from the shadows. A low hissing started up, shaking Peter. He hefted his shield, stepping more inside the cave, shoving down his trembling. The dragon shifted. 

It was a gorgeous creature of bright red and glittering gold, curled defensively, its claws scratching at the rough floor in warning. It flicked its tongue out, showing off fangs, and swept the tip of its tail along the ground. Aggressive behavior. Aggressive, but defensive. 

“What are you defending?” Peter muttered, mostly to himself. The dragon’s hiss turned into a growl, soft and low, a warning. It shifted its weight, curling its tail more tightly. 

“Leave,” it hissed out, and Peter startled, stumbling backwards and dropping both his knife and his shield.  _Dumbass!_  he cursed himself, scrambling back towards the entrance of the cave. 

“W-wait,” he gasped, pausing. “You can  _talk_.” The dragon tilted its head, eyes gleaming dangerously. 

“Of course I can talk.” 

“But, why…”

“Has your kind ever attempted to speak with us? No. Why should we do the same, when you will only continue to slaughter?” It bared its fangs. “Leave, human hatchling.” Peter’s mouth dropped open. 

“What- What are you protecting?” The dragon flicked its ear, eyeing him, before shifting its tail slightly, giving a glimpse of soft, glistening eggs in a nest of old blankets. Peter gasped. 

“Oh gosh, ma’am-”

“I am no female,” the dragon interrupted with a snort. “My name is Anthony.” 

“Where’s the mother?” Anthony gave what Peter thought was the dragon equivalent of a shrug, snorting. 

“I assume she is dead. I was travelling when I came upon the clutch. I guarded them for her return, but I presume at this point your kind has killed her.” Guilt washed over Peter, even though he knew it wasn’t directly his fault. Could it be that everything they knew about dragons was wrong? 

“There’s an extermination party coming for you. Tomorrow.” Anthony snorted, sighing. 

“Thank you for telling me, human hatchling. I cannot leave the clutch, though.”

“Why not? They aren’t yours.”

“Would you leave another human hatchling alone? You humans are more cruel than I thought.”

 _Maybe we are_ , Peter thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dayzor asked: Prompt! Your lovely dragon!Tony fic needs more! If you could include a 3-legged Bucky (just like Toothless lost pay off his tail in HTTYD) that would be wonderful~!
> 
> Anonymous said: Can we ask for sequels? If we can I’d like some more dragon Tony and Viking Peter! It was good stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only going to write more of this if I get more prompts for it. Sorry if the ending is kinda lackluster aha >.<;

“Please,” Peter begged, louder than he really wanted to as he jogged after Wade. “C’mon Wade, he’s helpless and he’s just-” 

“No, Peter! Jeez… Listen, I get it, but nothing’s going to change. Just act like a viking for once, can’t you?” Peter stepped back, his eyes wide like he had been hit as Wade paced off, his shoulders stiff. Perhaps asking the man who mortally hated dragons for killing his family and burning half his body was a bad idea, but Wade was also his best friend. He bit his lip, holding back the flood of emotions at Wade saying a thing he knew was so hurtful to him like that, glancing around to see if anyone was watching before staring down at the ground. 

“I’m in,” a voice said from next to him, and he jumped with a gasp, spinning to face the girl who was sharpening her blades, sitting in the grass and leaning against the side of a house. Natasha was just as gorgeous as she was dangerous, glittering green eyes and fiery red braids and a stunning figure under her thick leather armor. 

“Sounds like fun!” Clint said, popping his head around the side of the building. He had a healing scab on his nose and dirt smeared on his face, but he was the best bowman they had and a dangerous hunter to beat. Fighting was the only time he didn’t trip over his own feet, but even that he didn’t take seriously. The two were inseparable, to the misery of the whole village. 

Peter gaped at them, confused as much as he was frightened. “What?” He backed up a step as Natasha stood, brushing off her armor and sheathing her daggers while Clint bounced over to stand next to her, a big grin on his face. 

“Saving the dragon with the clutch. Sounds interesting, and dangerous, and I want in.” 

“Ooookay…” 

“If she’s going, I’m going.” 

“Don’t get killed on my watch.” 

“Hey!” 

“Who’s getting killed?” Peter jumped again at Steve spoke from behind him, spinning around and taking a step back towards the other kids, smiling innocently at the war-torn viking. 

“No one,” they chorused innocently, all three smiling sweetly. Steve squinted at him. 

“Peter?” he said lowly, and Peter’s smile wavered for a moment before breaking. 

“The dragon with a clutch is a male and he’s looking after the clutch because he found them abandoned and we’re going to help him move the eggs!” he blurted out, flinching as Natasha slapped him hard across the back of the head and Clint bust out laughing. 

“Can’t keep a secret for shit,” Clint choked out as he leaned against the wall of the house. Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“And how did you come to these conclusions?” 

“Uhhhhh, the dragon told me?” he answered, and hated that it came out like a question. “His name is Anthony,” he added unhelpfully. 

Peter liked Steve most of the time. He was a great warrior, but was kind and soft in the way most of the other male vikings didn’t allow themselves to be. He was nurturing and always willing to help the children with whatever they came to him for. But he wasn’t exactly sure he would support this. 

“And why were you talking to the dragon?” 

“Uhm, I was going to kill it?” Steve closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. 

“Okay Peter. Let’s go move the clutch, then.” 

“What?” Natasha said from behind him, her voice emotionless. 

“What?” he repeated before lighting up. “Really Steve?” 

“Yeah. Who knows. Maybe this is the start of a change.” 

* * *

“You’ve returned, human hatchling. I’m getting the impression you are rather foolish.” 

“Maybe,” Peter answered with a small grimace as he cautiously moved farther into the cage. Anthony wasn’t in a defensive position this time, snorting out steam at his response, relaxed in the nest and curled around the eggs. 

“Why have you come back?” 

“I, uh, I brought some friends to help move the clutch. Because of the attack…” He trailed off. 

“Yes, the other little hatchlings outside. And one not-so-hatchling.” 

“Who’re you callin’ little?!” Clint shouted as he barreled into the cave and immediately tripped on the uneven floor, barely catching himself on his hands. Anthony snorted again, this time in concern, and lifted himself slightly, prodding at Clint’s head and nose with the tip of his long tail as the boy stood again. 

“Are you alright, human child?” 

“I’m,” Clint started, staring in awe and poking the tail back. “I’m fine.” Natasha and Steve were standing at the mouth of the cave. 

“Holy crap,” Steve said. “You weren’t making it up.” 

“Hey!” 

“Greetings, young ones,” Anthony said as he settled back around the eggs again. “I suppose it is nice to meet you, since you are not trying to kill me.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Natasha said politely. “I’m Natasha.” Anthony let out a low rumble from his chest. 

“Anthony. You are quite a beautiful warrior.” Natasha didn’t quite blush, but it was as close as she ever came. Then Anthony perked up and Steve and Natasha were turning as the beating of wings echoed from outside the cave, blowing wind inside and whipping dirt around. Both pulled their weapons and crouched into battle stance as the new dragon landed with a bone-shuddering roar, mouth glowing with a snarl. 

“Mate,” Anthony trilled affectionately, clearly pleased as he lifted up on his front legs. “It has been long.” 

“How d’ya think I felt when I turned around and ya weren’t there?” the new dragon growled angrily, his words accented in a way Anthony’s weren’t. His left foreleg was missing, his side scarred. Blue eyes pierced through them, anger radiating off him. “Who’re these humans?” 

“They have come to help move the clutch, apparently,” Anthony replied, lifting off the eggs and prodding a few onto a new side with his tail before carefully maneuvering around Peter and Clint, standing behind Steve and Natasha. “If you two would be so kind as to let my mate within?” Steve glanced at Natasha as she nodded and stepped aside, putting her weapons away, before doing the same. Anthony beat his wings once before stepping forward to nuzzle against the other dragon’s neck, trilling happily when its wings wrapped around him. 

“You scared the fuck out of me, Tony,” the dragon said softly as they embraced. 

“This is your wife?” Clint asked dumbly, interrupting the moment, before yelping as Natasha punched him in the arm. Both dragons snorted. 

“More like husband,” the dragon replied, tucking Anthony close under his wing. Tony was slightly smaller and melted against his mate’s side, letting out a sound akin to a cat purring. 

“He goes by Bucky,” Tony said happily, rubbing his head against Bucky’s cheek. 

“I guess it’s nice to meet you, little humans.”


End file.
